Love and Chemistry
by bella s
Summary: N/S Something happens between Sara and Nick Repost. story is in paragraphs now.


****

DISCLAIMER:

I don't own CSI or any of it's characters I am just borrowing them to entertain me and hopefully some other people too.

All from Sara's POV.

I honestly don't know how we got here, he only asked me if I wanted to go 

somewhere else. I couldn't help but stare at his face, 

I have never before in my life seen a face like his, 

when he looks at me it's as if he's staring into my soul.

He pushes me against the wall of his apartment 

and pushed the door closed in one swift movement.

I find it hard to think about anything but the lips 

that are on mine and the hands that are all over my body, it's like he's got a thousand pairs of hands, how can I think about anything else 

with a man like him in front of me.

I have wanted this to happen for a long long time, 

I think it was the first time I saw him or it could have been the first time I heard his voice, I'm really not sure. I go after everything I want aggresively except love, 

love scares me because it's not like science where you can read up about it in a text book it's about what's in your heart.

Yesterday catherine sat me down and basically told me that I would regret it if I didn't go for it.

I took her advice and that's why we're in this situation now. 

"Are you sure"

"I can't" I see the downcast look on his face and quickly continue 

"think when you're touching me like that"

He makes a move to take his hands off my body. 

I try and put my seductive look on

"and where do you think you're going?"

He gives me a confused look. I lean to whisper in his ear.

" Nick what we're about to do doesn't need any thinking"

What I said sinks in and he smiles.

"I've never seen your bedroom, how about we make that the first stop in the tour"

He picks me up so my legs are now around his waist and kisses my neck and he then looks at me while walking.

"How about we make that our only stop" He says.

My reply is cut off by the softness of the bed on my back.

I woke up the next morning because I had a feeling of being watched.

I open my eyes and I see the most wonderful sight, Nick's eyes staring back at me.

"Mornin' beautiful" 

I could listen to his sweet texan voice all day.

We kiss before he reluctantly stops.

"We're going to be late for work" 

That's my Nick always thinking ahead. 

"Let's call in sick"

He smiles and I can tell for a split second he actually considers it.

"I'll go make coffee, don't go anywhere"

I get up and wrap the sheet around me and stand looking out 

his bedroom window.

He puts the cups down and comes up behind me I don't think 

he could get any closer.

"Like the view?"

I turn around and let my eyes travel down his body.

"The view is mmmm alright"

"Just alright?"

I'm trying very hard to suppress my smile.

He puts the coffee cups down and takes a step towards me and I take a step back and he takes another step forward. 

I try take another step back but I can't he takes one last step to me and I am up against the window.

His hands are all over my body again.

I place kisses on his perfect upper body.

He puts his finger under my chin and pushes it up so I am looking at him, I can see a gleam in his eyes.

"The view's alright and you're still kissing it?"

"You taste good"

He raises his eyebrow at me and I am forced to admit, ok I wasn't forced I willingly gave up the information that he tastes great.

He picks me up and puts me down on the bed, he lies down on top of me and just when I start expecting his lips on my body he starts tickling me.

In between laughing I try and get the words out to make him stop.

He leans in and whispers in my ear.

"Now how's the view?"

"Just perfect"

I know I've satisfied him because he's got this big grin on his face.

I flip him over so I am straddling his waist, he looks at me with this expression that I haven't seen before.

I must have had my questioning look on, the one where my brow is furrowed because he starts to speak.

I notice that the sheet is around my waste so the top half of my body is exposed to Nick's gaze and for the first time in all the relationships I've had I don't feel vulnerable.

Nick flips me over so he's the one half lying on top of me now.

"You know that you're the most beautiful woman in the world, nothing compares to you."

I'm about to reply when suddenly I feel his lips on neck, he's already found my sensitive spot but then again last night we had a lot of time to explore.

"You can make me do anything" I manage to get out.

"How about we stay in bed all day" he says.

"You know you don't have to make me do that"

My stomach growls, he moves his kisses and places one on my stomach.

As much as it hurts both of us we agree to get up and get something to eat.

I try distracting him from leaving my body by telling him he's all I need and he just looks at me without saying a word.

I'm getting dressed and he comes up behind me and puts his hands under my arms and rests them on his treasures, his words not mine.

"You know these are mine no-one else can ever touch them"

I turn around and look at him, I can tell he's trying to see my reaction to his comment I stand on my tip-toes so my mouth is right in front of his.

"And your lips are mine forever!"

!!!!THE END!!!!

Please review and tell me what you think!!!!


End file.
